Shop Till You Drop
by alexherrera5
Summary: Beca and Chloe are doing some Christmas shopping and Beca shops till she drops...literally.


A/N: Hey guys! I hope you all are having a lovely weekend. As always if you have any prompts or suggestions feel free to leave them! Thank you so much for reading.

"What do you think of this sweater for Stacie?" Chloe said, holding up a red knit sweater.

"Love it. Can we go now?" Beca asked tiredly. She was sitting on one of the uncomfortable benches that were placed in the shoe section of Forever 21. She shuffled in her seat uncomfortably. She felt suffocated by all the shopping bags that were perched around her and her heavy winter coat was adding more to that feeling.

One thing Beca hates more than shopping is shopping with Chloe. And one thing she hates more than shopping with Chloe was **Christmas** shopping with Chloe. They had dropped Frankie off at Aubrey and Stacie's at around 2:00 this afternoon and it was now almost 7:30. Beca was going to lose her mind. She was thankful that Stacie was the final person they needed to shop for **today**. They bought gifts for Aubrey, Jesse, Chloe's parents and her siblings, Beca's parents and her stepparents, Bumper, Amy and their son Jasper, as well as all the other Bella's. They still hadn't shopped for Frankie or for each other.

"Come on, baby. The sooner we find something the sooner we can leave and get our munchkin back. I know you're tired. I promise to make it up to you." Chloe said, winking at her wife before sifting through another rack of sweaters. Beca stood up, grabbing all twelve shopping bags, and waddled her way over to Chloe. She accidentally bumped into a gentleman who was holding a good amount of bags as well. She quickly apologized and he nodded sympathetically at her.

"You should get her that grey sweater." Beca said, resting her head on Chloe's shoulder. Chloe hummed in acknowledgement and pulled out a sweater that was Stacie's size.

"Alright, love. Lets go pay." She patted the brunette's cheek and began walking toward the check out line. Beca turned to walk with her wife and groaned loudly at the sight of the line. "Shhh Beca. Don't be so embarrassing. Go sit on the bench outside of the store and I'll meet you out there when I'm done."

Beca huffed and dragged herself out of the store and towards the bench. She quickly redirected herself when she noticed that Wetzel's Pretzels had almost no line. She ordered a cinnamon sugar pretzel for herself, a salted one for Chloe and a bottle of water. When she paid, she plopped herself onto the bench and began munching on her pretzel. Chloe finally emerged fifteen minutes later and Beca let out a sigh of relief. She handed her wife her pretzel and attempted to take the Forever 21 bag from the redhead, but she wouldn't let her.

"Beca, give me some of the bags. You're gonna hurt yourself." Chloe said, reaching for some of the bags. Beca quickly turned away.

"No. I'm a gentleman and I'm going to carry the bags."

"Please, babe. Just let me hel-"

"No!" Beca screeched and began walking toward the escalator that lead to the parking garage. Chloe rolled her eyes at her wife's childish antics and followed her to the escalator.

Once they made it up the escalator and were about to walk outside, the brunette stopped and stared at the pavement in the parking lot. It seemed to have snowed quite a bit during their shopping trip and Beca could see the thin layer of ice that was scattered all around the parking lot.

"Becs, let me just take some bags."

"Shh, I've got this. Let me focus." Chloe put her hands up in defense and pushed the door open for Beca. She followed behind Beca, watching her shuffle over the icy patches carefully. She successfully made it to their Buick Enclave and Chloe hit the button on the trunk for her. She watched her wife shove the bags into the trunk and do some type of victory dance.

"HA! And you thought I couldn't do it." Beca stuck her tongue out and wiggled her butt at the redhead. Chloe scoffed and walked to the passenger side of the car and waited for Beca to unlock the door.

She could see Beca outside of the driver's side when she looked straight into the car through her window. She was looking down and fishing into her pockets for the keys. It happened in an instant. One second Beca was there, and a second later she saw Beca's flailing arms and heard the smack of her wife's head hitting the pavement.

"Oh my god! Beca!" Chloe rushed to the other side of the car and saw Beca curled up on the floor with both her hands on the back of her head. She knelt down next to her wife and attempted to pull the brunette's hands from her head, but Beca held it tighter. She could hear Beca's shuddered breathing and sniffling. She knew her wife was crying and she felt horrible about it. "Baby, I need to see your head. Please." Beca reluctantly removed her hands and Chloe grabbed Beca from under her arms and pulled her up so her head was resting on her lap. She lightly pressed against the back of Beca's head. She pulled away and checked her hand to make sure she wasn't bleeding. When she saw it came back clean she pressed against her head one more time and winced when Beca cried out.

"It hurts, please stop!" Beca said through sobs.

"I'm sorry baby. Come on, let's get you up." Chloe helped her wife sit up. Once Beca was sitting, Chloe stood up and then grabbed her wife from under her armpits to pull her so she was standing. She took the keys from Beca's coat pocket and unlocked the car door. She then helped her into the passenger seat and carefully situated herself into the driver's seat. "Do you want to go to the emergency room?" Chloe started the car and was allowing it to warm up. She took Beca's hand in hers and stroked it with her thumb.

"No. I'd rather just have Stacie look me over." Beca leaned back and rested her head against the headrest and shut her eyes. Chloe pulled her hand away and patted Beca's knee.

"Hey, don't fall asleep okay?" Beca nodded her head and opened her eyes again.

/

Fifteen minutes later they pulled into Aubrey and Stacie's driveway. Chloe shut off the car and quickly made her way over to her wife. Beca was already out of the car and Chloe put her hand on her lower back and guided her to the door. She rang the bell and Stacie cheerily opened the door.

"Hey mamas! How was shopping?" She stepped aside to allow her friends in then she shut and locked the door behind them. They began pulling off their coats and they could hear their six month old laughing in the living room. Beca quickly perked up and began heading towards her, but Chloe grabbed her by a belt loop and pulled her back.

"It was alright." Chloe replied and Beca scoffed. "Beca slipped and hit her head though. She said she would rather you check her out instead of going to the emergency room."

"Of course I'll check you out, Mama B. Let's go to the bathroom." Beca and Stacie made their way to the bathroom and Chloe decided to head into the living room.

As soon as the redhead entered the room, she was greeted by a loud shriek of excitement coming from her daughter. She was sitting on Aubrey's lap, playing with a stuffed red panda and distractedly watching the Polar Express as well.

"Look who's here, Frankie!" Aubrey bounced her niece on her legs before standing up and meeting Chloe halfway, handing the baby over. Chloe took her daughter and placed kisses all over her face.

"Hello, my baby. I missed you so much." She cradled her daughter into her chest and the baby happily snuggled into her mommy's embrace.

"Where's Beca?" Aubrey questioned, looking around the living room. Chloe sighed and sat down on the couch.

"She slipped and hit her head at the mall. She's letting Stacie look over her in the bathroom."

"I swear if Stacie wasn't a doctor y'all's medical bills would be through the roof because of that one." The blonde joked, making both her and Chloe laugh.

Chloe and Aubrey chatted amongst themselves for a few minutes until both Stacie and Beca (with a bag of frozen peas on her head) entered the living room. Stacie plopped next to Aubrey and Beca sat by Chloe and Frankie. Beca kept looking back and forth between Chloe and their sleepy baby with a pout on her face. The redhead finally got the hint and begrudgingly placed the baby onto Beca's lap. Once the baby was settled, Chloe put her arm around Beca and rubbed the back of her neck.

"So what's the verdict, Doctor Stacie?"

"Well, she doesn't have a concussion or anything. Just a knot the size of her tit on the back of her head." Chloe burst out laughing at Stacie's comparison but quickly covered it with a cough when Beca shot her a glare. "Anyways, just give her some Tylenol for the pain. She should be fine, but keep an eye out for symptoms of concussions for about another week because they don't always show up immediately."

Chloe shook her head and hummed in acknowledgment. "Okay, I can do that."

Aubrey then stood up and clapped her hands, causing Beca to jump a little. "Are you guys staying for dinner? We can order a pizza."

Chloe looked over at her wife and daughter. Frankie was knocked out on Beca's lap and Beca had her head resting on the back of the couch with her eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of Chloe massaging her neck. "Yeah, we'll stay for dinner. I don't want to wake Frankie up just yet anyways."

"Okay! I'll go call the place. Sausage, mushroom and onion pizza good with you?"

"Sounds perfect!" Aubrey walked out of the room to order the food. Stacie grabbed the remote and began surfing through the channels. Chloe leaned in closer to Beca and whispered in her ear.

"Hey, Becs?" Beca stayed in the same position and kept her eyes closed, too tired to open them and look at her wife.

"Hmm?"

"I think you took the saying 'Shop til you drop' a little too seriously tonight."


End file.
